Memory devices are typically accessed using electrical signals that are part of an “interface”. Various types of memory device interfaces exist today. For example, some memory device interfaces have an address bus, a data bus, and control signals. The parallel nature of these memory device interfaces allow fast data transfer, but consume more area because of the large number of required signals. Other memory device interfaces combine the address bus and data bus to reduce the number of required interface signals. Some applications can benefit from these smaller memory device interfaces.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.